


A Thousand Kisses (just for you)

by littlemaple



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff, boy next door
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemaple/pseuds/littlemaple
Summary: As they grow up, Alfred and Arthur share a lot of different kisses.





	A Thousand Kisses (just for you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayumiSato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayumiSato/gifts).



> Here I am! Again!  
> This will the last thing I'll be posting this year. I wrote this to the winner of a writing raffle I did on Tumblr a couple months ago. I should've written this earlier, but I just managed to do this now... welp.  
> This was super fun to write, so I hope y'all like it as well! 
> 
> Cya!

 

**First kiss**

 

“Hi, I’m Alfred! Be my omega!”

Everything about their first meeting was wrong. Alfred had just moved with his parents to the house where Mrs. Robinson used to live. The house was right next to Arthur’s house, and Arthur could see most of it from his bedroom window. He was scared of the house because Mr. Robinson died in it, and then Mrs. Robinson moved out, so Arthur was pretty sure there was a ghost there. So obviously he was scared to death when his parents forced him to go with them meet the Jones, the crazy people who bought the haunted house. And then a small boy opened the door, greeted Arthur with a grin and _kissed him_!

It was just a quick peck, their lips barely touched, but Arthur was taken aback. And soon enough there were new adults around, two women, and they were holding Alfred back and picking him up.

“I’m so sorry,” the taller woman said, “Really, we’re so, so sorry… Alfred’s at that age that he’s claiming all the omegas around him… it’s been really hard to keep him on track… Al, apologize. You can’t do that.”

Arthur hid behind his dad’s leg as the small alpha boy fought his mother to get away from her grip, showed Arthur his tongue, yelled, “You’re not even an omega! Liar!” and ran back inside the house.

Alfred’s mothers apologized again, and Arthur’s parents said they understood, that they had two alpha boys as well, and Arthur felt a warm hand on his hair.

“Little Arthur is often mistaken for an omega, but he’s our little beta boy.”

“Maybe we can set a playdate for the boys later, then, so Alfred can properly apologize?”

Arthur didn’t want that, but it seemed like he didn’t have much of a choice. He didn’t have any alpha friends, and his parents were more than happy to get him one.

* * *

 

**Kissing it better**

 

Alfred was running around his backyard with a football and Arthur was reading a comic book on the grass. They weren’t even speaking to each other, because Alfred was still _upset_ that Arthur wasn’t an omega and therefore couldn’t be one of the many omegas he wanted to mate, and Arthur was still _annoyed_ at Alfred for stealing his first kiss. But Arthur’s brothers would be having some older alpha friends over, and they forced Arthur to go _play_ with Alfred, so here they were. At least Alfred’s mother gave Arthur a couple comic books to read, or else he’d be bored to death.

Alfred had kicked the ball to him once, in a silent request for Arthur to play with him, but Arthur threw it back and didn’t look up again. Alfred was two years younger, but he was stronger, more violent and an alpha. Alphas were terrible losers and they got really angry when they lost at something (Arthur had, after all, two older alpha brothers), so Arthur knew very well to stay away from their little games.

He was determined to not look up until he heard a loud thud, a soft _ouch_ and then more thuds. Arthur looked up to find Alfred sitting on the grass, holding his knee close to his chin. The ball was nowhere to be seen.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Shut up!” Alfred yelled in reply, turning away from Arthur. He sounded like he was about to cry.

“Did you fall?”

“Shut up!” he sounded angrier, and he turned further away.

Arthur rolled his eyes and went back to his comic book, but he couldn’t help and look up to see Alfred, seeming so small, hugging his knee. He was an alpha, but he was still younger, and young kids were all cry-babies.

So Arthur, as the older kid he was, walked over to Alfred,

“Let me see,” he asked, sitting in front of his neighbor.

“No, go away!” Alfred groaned back. He was frowning, but he had obvious tears in his eyes. He was sniffing constantly, trying to keep the tears from falling.

Arthur could see that his knee was scraped, just barely, the skin red, but with no blood. Arthur had scraped his knee before, though, and he knew how much it hurt.

“Does it hurt?” he asked empathetically, eyebrows raised and lips parted.

Alfred frowned to him, “No, I’m good! Go away! Leave me alone! It hurts just a little bit but I’m an alpha and alphas don’t cry! So I’m not crying!” Alfred cried. He had tears on the corner of his eyes that he was doing his very best to keep there.

That made Arthur feel sympathy for him, for some reason. It was a bit sad to see such a small child refusing to cry like that. So he kneeled down next to Alfred and held his knee, ignoring Alfred’s protests. Gently, he placed a quick kiss on his bruise.

“There,” he smiled to a confused Alfred, with tears falling down his cheeks, too confused to keep holding them in, “My mum always kisses me better, so I’m kissing you better, too, so it’ll stop hurting and you won’t need to cry.”

Alfred sniffled and quickly rubbed the tears off of his cheeks.

“I wasn’t going to cry anyway,” he pouted.

Then he smiled, moving his leg up and down and then leaning to give Arthur a hug.

“But, thank you. You’re the best omega, even not being one.”

Arthur rolled his eyes at that, but patted Alfred’s back.

* * *

 

**Practice kiss**

 

“ _What_?”

That was all Arthur could say as he stared Alfred, eyebrows raised, eyes fixed on Alfred’s red, but determined face.

“I want to practice kissing so when I kiss omegas I’m really good at it, and I want you to help me practice,” Alfred said again. He had his arms folded and Arthur finally looked away, letting his eyes wander around the posters on his walls. Alfred had always been like that, always after omegas, always looking for ways to impress them. And sure, that was how it was supposed to be, he was an alpha after all. It still bothered Arthur a little bit. As a beta, he knew he should go after omegas as well, but he honestly just didn’t see the appeal. Most of his friends were omegas, yes, because alphas were too violent for his tastes, but he didn’t… he didn’t want to date or kiss any omegas.

If he had to pick, he’d pick an alpha to kiss. A strong one, but not a violent one. Someone he could talk to, someone to be his friend when they weren’t kissing. Someone like Alfred, but someone who wasn’t desperately after omegas. Someone who would like Arthur back.

“What do I gain with that?” Arthur asked. Alfred had that determined look on his face to which Arthur had never managed to say no.

“I help you with Math and Chemistry, I let you read my comic books without complaining you’re holding them wrong, and… you get to kiss someone!”

Arthur wanted to punch him.

Instead he agreed, and he found himself sitting in front of Alfred, his breathing accelerating.

“Ok, so I should…” Alfred was saying, and he awkwardly placed his hand on Arthur’s shoulder. They made eye contact for a bit, then looked away. Their cheeks were pink, and Arthur fidgeted with his hands on his lap, wondering if that was a good idea. He closed his eyes when Alfred moved closer, his heart racing for reasons he didn’t understand just yet.

Their lips touched. It was warm and wet and awkward and good and it sent fireworks off inside of Arthur. He pressed his lips closer to Alfred, and Alfred moved his lips jus slightly. Arthur moved his hands to hold Alfred’s shoulders, and Alfred did the same. They kept on slightly, awkwardly moving their lips, figuring out how to do it, and they kept on doing it for one hour or so. Their lips were puffy and red when they finished, and Arthur didn’t know what to do with the fact that he had tasted Alfred’s _tongue_ , but overall it was a good feeling. There was something warm in his chest and he liked it very much.

Then Alfred smiled brightly, that unique smile of his, “Thanks, Artie! I’m sure all omegas are going to love me now!” he said, and his words were like melting ice on the warm feeling in Arthur’s chest.

* * *

 

**Goodbye kiss**

 

Arthur was in love with Alfred. There was no denying that. There was also nothing to do about that, because Alfred had some random omega boyfriend to whom he made out in public a lot and who was a constant reminder that Arthur should not be feeling what he was feeling.

Arthur had came to terms with the fact that he liked alphas and not omegas or betas, and that it was okay to be that way. He still had to come to terms with the fact that he was in love with his best friend, though.

At least he was moving back to England, so the distance would help him get over it… probably…

He still was going to miss Alfred a lot. Alfred was his best friend, after all.

Alfred had came with him to the airport, and they were sitting side to side, in silence. Arthur’s mother was there, too, distracted with something on her phone. His father had moved to England a couple years previously, when their marriage ended. Now that Arthur was finished with high school, he was to go to England as well, get his bachelor's degree there.

The day before Arthur and Alfred had had a farewell party. Alfred had stolen a bottle of liquor from his mother’s cabinet, and they drank it together. Arthur drank a little and Alfred drank a lot, and by the end of the night Alfred was hugging Arthur and crying and saying “I love you, man. I really love you, man,” and Arthur was just smiling and patting his back.

Now there was silence. Nothing else to be said. They had said their goodbyes the previous night, they had made all the promises; they would text each other, send photos, keep being friends.

When Arthur’s flight was announced, he promptly got up, but blinked when he noticed Alfred holding his jacket. He looked like he was about to cry, and it broke Arthur’s heart.

“What’s that face about?” Arthur asked with a small laugh.

“I’m gonna miss you, man,” Alfred confessed, getting up. He wrapped his arms around Arthur. Loosely at first, but then really tight. Arthur loved those hugs. Alfred was taller than him, so it was comfortable to rest his head against Alfred’s shoulder. However, Arthur couldn’t help but to feel confused when Alfred leaned downwards and pressed _his_ face against _Arthur’s_ neck. His nose was nuzzling lightly against Arthur’s skin, almost shyly, his lips almost touching his skin. Arthur froze.

“Al, are you… are you _scenting_ me?” Arthur asked, he just… _had_ to ask.

“... No…” Alfred answered, suspiciously quiet.

“... you know that doesn’t work on me, right,” Arthur continued, pushing Alfred away just enough to look at his face. His cheeks were all red, and he looked away.

“You’re my best friend. I’m gonna miss you,” Alfred pouted.

Alphas weren’t supposed to scent _friends_ , and Arthur hated how that sparkled a bit of hope inside him. He looked down, then hugged Alfred again.

“I’m gonna miss you too,” he whispered.

Alfred pressed his nose against Arthur’s neck one more time, and this time he left a small, soft kiss there as well. Just a peck, but the touch was enough to make Arthur’s skin feel like it was burning. Arthur wanted to cry.

* * *

 

**Rendezvous kiss**

 

It had been five years. Arthur hadn’t seen Alfred in five years. That is, of course had _seen_ Alfred. They had texted, they had even Skyped and mailed each other here and there. But Arthur hadn’t seen his friend in person in five years, and he wished he wasn’t feeling as anxious as he was.

In those years he _really_ had came to terms with the fact that he liked alphas, and he had been working on it. He had had two boyfriends, he had _moved on_. He really did. He really… he saw Alfred walking towards him, a huge grin on his lips while he waved. _Oh, no_. Alfred looked splendid, in a way that Arthur couldn’t notice during their Skype calls. He had muscles all over, and his shoulders were large and he looked like a model of alpha, and yet, and _yet_ he still had that boyish smile of his that Arthur had fallen in love with.

Once Alfred was close enough Arthur stood up to greet him, awkwardly offering his hand. But of course Alfred had to ignore his hand and wrap his arms around Arthur for a bear hug.

“Oh my gosh, look at you!” Alfred exclaimed happily, “You’re gorgeous, Artie!” he said without a hint of shame in his baby blue eyes, “Jeez, I missed you so so much, come here!” he kept saying, and then he kissed the top of Arthur’s head, and then his forehead, and at this point Arthur was too embarrassed to think, so he just wrapped his arms around Alfred as well and hide his face.

“I missed you, too,” he whispered.

“I have so much to tell you, so much to show you!” Alfred said, refusing to let go. Arthur didn’t know what to feel about the hope bubbling up inside him.

“For how long will you hug me?” Arthur had to ask, with a small chuckle.

“Forever,” Alfred smiled, kissing the top of Arthur’s head again.

“Hm, I’m cool with that,” Arthur answered. He wished Alfred would hold him forever.

* * *

 

**Morning kisses**

 

Arthur rubbed his eyes, still too sleepy to get up and wondering if it’d be okay to go back to sleep. Light was invading the room through the blinds, and he was too lazy to get up and close them. Alfred wrapped himself around Arthur, humming to himself.

“G’morning, sleeping beauty,” he whispered, a smile against Arthur’s shoulder as he kissed it, again and again and again.

“You’re more sleepy than me, shut up,” Arthur chuckled, turning to his side to face Alfred. Their legs were hugging each other, and the heat coming from Alfred’s body was almost too much, but not really. Arthur loved how warm he was. He loved to sleep with him.

“No way, I’ve been awake for hours,” Alfred answered, a sly smile on his lips as he moved his kisses from Arthur’s shoulder up to his neck, jaw, then finally lips. He kissed Arthur lazily, but lustful, pressing their bodies together, shifting in position so he’d be slightly on top of him.

“We should shower first,” Arthur rolled his eyes, ruffling his fingers on Alfred’s hair, soft moans escaping his lips as Alfred pressed their bodies further together.

“Nah, we can shower later,” Alfred answered, then bit Arthur’s lower lip, his big blue eyes staring at Arthur’s, and Arthur decided that, yes, he didn’t want to be anywhere else.

* * *

 

**Good night kiss**

 

“We have a family now, can you believe?”

Arthur still couldn’t believe, he feared it was all a dream. So he hugged Alfred as they watched the baby sleeping soundly on her green little crib. Their baby. Their adopted baby.

“Are you sure we can take care of an alpha?” Arthur asked quietly, “They are a lot of work…”

“Hey!” Alfred protested, pinching Arthur’s cheek, “Of course we can. We’ll manage.”

“I just… I’m scared she won’t… that I won’t be able to help her… I don’t know. I can’t smell what she’s feeling, so…” Arthur confessed, “I know that she’s our daughter now, and that there’s no going back, but…”

“Artie, you’ll be a great dad. We can’t smell each other’s feelings either and we understand each other, don’t we?” Alfred smiled, a hand circling Arthur’s back,

“Yes, but she’s too young to _talk_ to us… I guess… I’m scared she’ll like you best,” Arthur pouted, and Alfred laughed,

“Of course she’ll like me best, I’m the coolest!”

Arthur punched him lightly, and they both laughed,

“But she’ll love you, Artie. I’m sure she will. It’s impossible not to love you,” Alfred said, a finger brushing Arthur’s cheek.

Arthur smiled,

“Sometimes… I can’t believe you’re with me, you know. For so long, I thought you were too into omegas to even…”

“Yeah. I guess I was kinda in denial. For a long time I was super upset that you weren’t an omega because I really wanted to date you. I was mindblown when I found out that dating you was a possibility, and then you were already in England…” Alfred laughed, quietly not to wake up the baby, “I’m so happy we’re together.”

“Me too,” Arthur whispered back, and he stood on the tip of his toes to kiss Alfred. Softly, lovingly happily. Alfred kissed him back the same way, hands holding both sides of Arthur’s face.


End file.
